Don't Let Me Go
by bluebutterfly-x
Summary: Formaly known as 'Never thought I'd fall this hard but changed the name "I never thought I'd fall this hard. For anyone,let alone the guy I hate the most. What's wrong with me? he already loves her!" All is fair in love & war. Set in eclipse! R&R ;D
1. The Start of the Begining

I ran out of the forest until I had full phased. I quickly changed into my orange and white matching bra and undies, I went over to the bush were I had hiden my clothes but they were no where to be seen. I cursed under my breath and hit my head with my palm. That was until I heard the load chuckling, I turned around to see Jacob Black standing agaisnt a tree only in a pair of cargo shorts, which had cuts all over them.

"Were are my clothes Black?" I asked in a agrovanted tone.

"I dont know what you are talking about" He said snikering.

"Fine." I said as I turned back around and started walking towards the beach

"Hey!" Jacob called out after me, "your gonna walk home without clothes?" he asked puzzling

"Yes if you wont hand over my clothes."

Jacob held out my shorts and shirt with a smug look on his face. I looked at him then began to walk again not getting my clothes from his dirty hands

"Dont you want your stuff?" He yelled

"Nope, I'd rather the whole town stare at my ass." I said smirking not looking back.

**Jacobs POV**

"Nope, I'd rather the whole town stare at my ass." Leah said walking down the beach.

I must admit, If I saw her walking down the street, I'd stare at her ass too. I decided to walk to Sam and Emily's, 'cause it wasnt that far. Once I had arrived at their house I got greeted my Emily who gave me the same hug she did everytime I saw her.

"The boys are inside already stuffing their faces, but I made sure theres enough for you." Emily stated with a warm smile she always had.

I thanked Emily as I walked into the dinning room with a whole pack of wovles shoveling down food from everwhere they could find. Emily walked in and sat on Sams lap, they were so in love, I don't no any girl in the world, who'd forgive and love Sam after what he did. Even though it wasnt his fault.

After we all finished eating, we decided to watch the FIFA world cup, I wasnt really paying attension to who was playing but they were really good.

"Did you see Leah today Jake?" Emily asked hopefully.

I could either lie and say I havent seen her all day to spare Emily's feelings. Or I could just tell her Leah wants nothing to do with her.

"Umm, yeah. But she was really angry. So I didnt invite her sorry."

"Leah is always angry, no wonder no one bothers will her" Quil said laughing with everyone else.

"She lost her father. Be nice" Emily said with a sad tone, which just made Sam mad. He never liked to see Emily upset.

"She was a winny bitch before that too" Paul spoke up.

Everyone began to talk about Leah like she was the wrost person on this planet. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for Leah Clearwater.


	2. Truth is just another bundle of lies

I ran out of the forest until I had full phased. I quickly changed into my orange and white matching bra and undies, I went over to the bush were I had hidden my clothes but they were no where to be seen. I cursed under my breath and hit my head with my palm. That was until I heard the load chuckling, I turned around to see Jacob Black standing against a tree only in a pair of cargo shorts, which had cuts all over them.

"Were are my clothes Black?" I asked in a aggravated tone.

"I dont know what you are talking about" He said snickering.

"Fine." I said as I turned back around and started walking towards the beach

"Hey!" Jacob called out after me, "your gonna walk home without clothes?" he asked puzzling

"Yes if you wont hand over my clothes."

Jacob held out my shorts and shirt with a smug look on his face. I looked at him then began to walk again not getting my clothes from his dirty hands

"Dont you want your stuff?" He yelled

"Nope, I'd rather the whole town stare at my ass." I said smirking not looking back.

**Jacobs POV**

"Nope, I'd rather the whole town stare at my ass." Leah said walking down the beach.

I must admit, If I saw her walking down the street, I'd stare at her ass too. I decided to walk to Sam and Emily's, 'cause it wasn't that far. Once I had arrived at their house I got greeted my Emily who gave me the same hug she did every time I saw her.

"The boys are inside already stuffing their faces, but I made sure there's enough for you." Emily stated with a warm smile she always had.

I thanked Emily as I walked into the dinning room with a whole pack of wolves shovelling down food from everywhere they could find. Emily walked in and sat on Sams lap, they were so in love. I dont know any other girl in the world who would forgive and love Sam after what he did. Even though it wasnt actually his fault.

After we all finished eating, we decided to watch the FIFA world cup, I wasn't really paying attention to who was playing but they were really good.

"Did you see Leah today Jake?" Emily asked hopefully.

I could either lie and say I haven't seen her all day to spare Emily's feelings. Or I could just tell her Leah wants nothing to do with her.

"Umm, yeah. But she was really angry. So I didn't invite her sorry."

"Leah is always angry, no wonder no one bothers will her" Quil said laughing with everyone else.

"She lost her father. Be nice" Emily said with a sad tone, which just made Sam mad. He never liked to see Emily upset.

"She was a winny bitch before that too" Paul spoke up.

Everyone began to talk about Leah like she was the worst person on this planet. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for Leah Clearwater.

"I've gotta go, Billy wanted me home early to fix the ceiling fan. Thanks Em" I said as I walked out of their house to the Clearwater's.

Leah's Pov

I sat on my window sill with a book leaning on my knees and a pen in my hand. My black hair was wet from my shower; it was resting just millimetres longer than my shoulders. I was lost for inspiration; i didn't know what to draw. Maybe because I haven't even tried drawing for 3 years now. I sighed as I sat my book back under my bed yet kept the pen in my hand. I looked up at my window sill and wrote in small messy writing

'Truth is just another bundle of lies trapped together.'

"Oh Leah I wish you wouldn't write on your window sill, although if you kept going, it would like pretty good.' Sue Clearwater smiled in her daughter's doorway.

"Thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

"Someone's at the door" Sue winked as she walked down stairs and left the Clearwater's house to work.

I groaned as she walked down stairs, who could possibly want to disturb me from doing nothing?

"Hi" is the only thing Jacob Black could get out of his mouth once he had seen the mark on my face.

"What do you want?" I asked holding my arms.

"To….uh…..see if your alright" I could tell he was distracted by my face

"Well Im fine, so you can go" I pushed him out of my house and slammed the door in his face. Why cant he get the picture? I don't want any of this, I don't want to be a stupid wolf, I don't want any of my secretes shared with every stupid person in this stupid pack. And I defiantly don't want to see his stupid face anymore!


	3. Kicking under the table

**Just a quick note; Thank you to all that have reviewed this story already :D You guys are what make me want to write. Im going to try and update the story every day, BUTTTT If I get some R&R then it might be 2 or 3 times a day ;) . Ohh and before my beauitful mind forgets  
Seth is 16, Both Jacob and Leah are 17 and in senior year at their school.  
-x Holly.**

Being that Billy is in a wheelchair and all, I have to fix the things around the house he can't reach, like replacing light bulbs, making sure the ceiling fans don't fall down on someone's head and when the cabinets in the kitchen need re screwing. Anyway, I was replacing the light bulb in the kitchen when Billy rolled in and told me some, well, really really bad news, and that's me saying it nicely.

"Sue Clearwater invited us both to have dinner with her, Seth and Leah tonight."

I looked at him with a dull expression on my face which made him laugh

"Come on, your good friends with Seth!" He said

"It's not Seth Im worried about"

"No doubt Leah will be in her room most of the night; did you know that she has been skipping school?" Billy asked curiously.

"Well I don't really have many classes with her, but I didn't know she was skipping" I said honestly

"Yes, well she hasn't been to class for 2 weeks now. Sue's tried to talk to her about it but she just keeps running off; anyway, we're leaving in about half an hour. So go have a shower, you smell worse than the dump"

I groaned as I walked into the bathroom quickly took a shower, but long enough that I actually got clean. Then I put on a pair of rugged jeans with a plain grey t-shirt. Since it was the Clearwater's I didn't bother dressing up. If I was going to the Cullen's, then I'd make sure I was looking my best.

"Jacob, you ready yet?" I could hear Billy outside my bedroom door

"Yeah, just a sec Dad!" I yelled back

"Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and let's go! I'll meet you in the car"

He is awfully eager to get the Clearwater's, could my dad have a school yard crush on Mrs. Clearwater? Man, I didn't think he had it in him. I chuckled as I closed the front door locking it behind me then jumping into the car. The car ride was like every car ride we had. Silent. But it was a comfortable silence, I guess that's why Billy had to be one of the best dads, he wasn't into the 'do as I say' shit. He was cool about stuff. When we arrived at the Clearwater's I got Billy out of the car and wheeled him up the stairs of the Clearwater's porch. I went to ring the door bell but Mrs. Clearwater had already opened the door inviting us both in.

"Seth is upstairs in his room Jacob." Sue said with a smile.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door directly opposite the stairs, Seth opened it with a massive smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him closing the door behind me and sitting on his bed

"There's a new girl, she gonna be at our school tomorrow" Seth giggled like a 3 year old In a candy shop

I just laughed at him while picking up a football and tossing it in the air then catching it

"Come on, you have to be excited"

I just looked at him

"Oh, right. The whole 'Bella' thing is kinda a cock block isn't it?"

Again I just laughed; Seth was always the one I'd go to for a good laugh. He wasn't the brightest kid I knew. I was about to say something, but I heard a loud thud downstairs, both Seth and I arose to the floor and opened his door so we could see directly down the stairs. Leah glared at us both before beginning to walk up the stairs; she had stopped when her mom asked her what she was wearing.

"My shirt got caught on a tree" Leah said with a tone

I looked down and her plain white shirt had smudges of brown on them and was torn a lot. She also had traces of twigs in her shoulder length hair. Seth chucked at the sight of his sister, who obliviously heard him as she gave him the finger from her back.

"Leah go get yourself cleaned up, Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. " Sue said disappointedly.

Seth closed his door and sat on his floor all quite.

"What's up?" I asked him

"I feel sorry for my mom, ever since me and Leah, you know. Leah has been well, bitchy, rude, arrogant, and stubborn. Everything she never was."

"Leah was different?" I asked with a slight laugh

"Yeah it's hard to believe" Seth said with a chuckle.

"Seth! Jacob!" we heard Sue call us from downstairs we both walked down the stairs into the kitchen

"Set the table for me please boys" Sue asked with her and on both of our shoulders, Sue was nice to me. Probably because I was nice to Seth. But she also reminded me of what my mom would have been like.

"Put Leah next to you" Seth said in a whisper

"No! Put her next to you!" Was he crazy? She'd attack me if I accidently rubbed elbows with her.

Seth grabbed me by the collar and kept me in this position as he yelled in a whisper.

"I had to engorge her bitchy, rude, dull, sad, mean, arrogant, ass hole personality next to me every dinner for 2 years now. You can do me a solid and save me for one fucking night." I have to admit, I was a little scared for my life. Seth Clearwater had my full respect now. Sue came out of the kitchen with plates already loaded with food, I guess having two wolves as children Sue expected everyone to eat as much as they did. Which I was grateful about. We all sat down and waited for Leah. We were waiting for some time before we walked down stairs, she had obliviously had a shower since her hair was wet, she had a green singlet on with denim short shorts and a pair of cowboy boots she wore everywhere. Leah didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Leah's pov

Seth kept looking at my weirdly all through dinner, and every time he smirked at me, I'd kick him in the leg, which made the table bump.

"So, Leah how is school going?" Billy asked, right then I knew mom had told him I haven't been at school. And of course she wouldn't know if Seth kept his big mouth shut, I wanted to tell Billy to stick him and his nosey questions up where the sun don't shine. But Billy reminded me so much of my dad, so I faked it.

"As good as school can be I guess" I said taking a sip of my water.

"Jake, how is Bella?" My mom asked trying to change the subject.

Honestly I chocked on my water, which made the whole table look at me. I could hear Seth chuckling so I kicked him even harder this time

"OW!" Seth yelled

"Uhhh…. Yeah she's going good." Jacob said looking at both Seth and I with a confused expression.

"She is getting more beautiful everytime I see her, which reminds me. Seth can you run a piece of apple pie to Charlie after dinner?"

Was my mother on drugs? How could that whinny little bitch even be classified as beautiful, my mom was obliviously delusional. Other than that sudden outburst of irrational behaviour from my mother. The night went by to my enjoyment quickly. That was before Billy told both me and Seth that Jacob would be giving us a ride to school from now on in the mornings. Great.


	4. Authors Note READ READ REEEAAAADDD!

Okay this will probably be the only authors note.

Okay, this will really confuse some of you but I have changed to the story to be during eclipse. Im not going to write the fight scene, or that kinda stuff. But I will mention the army of vampires and how the wolves need to protect the Cullen's and what not. So that means that Renesmee isn't even thought of and its only been a few months since Seth and Leah's father died. I've re-edited the first 3 chapters, but yeah, if I've missed a bit, ignore all mentioning's of Renesmee, since she isn't alive :L but yeah, sorry to confuse you guys. I've just been watching a lot of clips on YouTube about eclipse and I thought it would be a great period of time to stage the story. So, again Im heaps sorry. But trust me, it'll be way better this way ;D

x- Holly


	5. Flowers and Dress Up's

Heeelloooo everyone! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me you read the Authors Note? Its REALLY important! So if you haven't please go read it ….. NOW!

-x Holly.

I really do not want to be here, walking up the small set of stairs to the porch covered in flowers and a welcome mat. I wanted to be sick, this place was to bright and chirpy. Emily walked out of her little fairy tale cottage of a house dressed in plain white summer dress and her long hair flowed behind her back, she greeted mom, Seth and I with a hug, I hate hugs. And for oblivious reasons I didn't hug her back. There was an awkward silence before Emily dragged us inside. My mom went to help out in the kitchen while Seth and I made our way out the back where Emily had put Billy and Charlie on barbeque duty.

It seemed that Emily thought it was her role to plan everything; it was Embry's birthday so Emily had planned everyone over her and Sam's house for lunch. Then later on at night more people would go to the beach for a massive bon fire, with no parents. Embry was playing footy with Paul when I and Seth went to say happy birthday, before we got rudely interrupted by Emily.

"Leah, I'm not sure if your mom told you, but I got you a dress for this afternoon." Emily said with a massive smile

"Um, yeah she did" I mumbled

"Awesome! Come on in side and we'll try it on" Emily began to pull my hand but I yanked it back

"I don't need to be dressed up like some toy doll. I'm perfectly fine the way I am"

"Leah, your shorts and torn and rugged. Please it's the least I could do."

"I am NOT some charity case you can donate to, to make your guilt magically disappear." I said aggregated. "Happy Birthday Embry." I said before I walked back inside.

"Leah" my mom said standing by the window.

"What? I told you I didn't want the damn dress." I said trying to be calm

"Leah, honey, I think you just need to let go of the anger, and forgive Emily." My mom said with a sweet smile.

"I'll let go of the anger, but I am NOT forgiving her."

Jacob's pov

"Relax alright, the guys love you" I said trying to calm her nerves.

"Emily likes flowers, a lot." Bella said looking at the flower pots scattered everywhere. Jacob laughed a faint chuckle as he and Bella walked into the house, passing the kitchen saying their hello's then out the back to be greeted my Emily"

"Bella! I'm so glad you made it" Emily said giving Bella a hug

"So you finally worked up even courage to ask her hey Jake?" Paul asked

"Did he stutter? He stuttered didn't he?" Embry said laughing

"I do not stutter" I said defensively.

"Yeah you do!" I turned around to see Billy waving a can of coke in his hands. Where these people put on earth to only embarrass me? Seriously.

"Thanks for coming Bella" Embry said with a smile

Bella just returned the smile, I could tell she was a little bit uncomfortable, she hadn't been here in a while and thought everyone hated her since Edward has purposed to her. I felt bad for her so I just kept reassuring her that everyone didn't care and that Emily said she was welcome anytime. Which was true, Emily made sure to tell me that every second she could.

"So Embry's mom still doesn't know?" Bella whispered to me

"No, so don't say anything" I whispered back to her

Emily and Bella were talking a bit when Leah and Seth walked out from the direction of the forest, they were covered in leafs and snickering.

"Leah! Seth! I was about to send out a search party!" Sue said in a huff

"Sorry mom" They said in unison then smirked at each other

You always could tell Leah and Seth was siblings; they were too much alike in so many ways. Both Leah and Seth came over and started talking to Embry about tonight, I could feel Bella looking at Leah so I decided to probably introduce them, Leah knew about Bella, obliviously but they had ever met.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater. Leah this is Bella"

"Hi….. I'm sorry to hear about your father" As Bella said that the group went silent. I could feel the tension; Leah hated anyone saying sorry to her, even the word made her want to fit the wall. So obliviously Leah just gave Bella the same old glare she gave everyone and walked back to her mother.

"Food's ready guys" We heard Embry's mother call out. We all gathered around the table Emily had spent all day preparing. I sat next to Bella who had Emily on the other side of her. Leah sat directly in front of me in-between Seth and Embry. Lunch was great, everyone was talking and laughing, and of course the food was delicious, although ever time Leah looked up, she'd glare at Bella before looking away again. Before we knew it everyone was leaving and agreed to meet back at the beach around 6ish. Sam said we wouldn't have patrols tonight so that was a relief.

"I'll come by and get you later?"

Bella nodded with a smile and left with her dad.

Leah's pov

"If she is going Im not!" I yelled to Seth as I walked through the door into our house

"Leah you have to go. You told Embry you would, and I am not letting Seth go without you" My mom said entering the house behind Seth

"Why not?" Seth screeched

"Seth last time I let you go somewhere with those boys alone you fell out of a tree"

"Leah please, please come!" Seth was begging me

"Fine, but Im not talking to her"

I walked up the stairs into my room. First I had to deal with Emily and Sam, now Bella Swan? Did the universe hate me or something, this is ridiculous, and don't the blood suckers want her? I bet you their sick of her, just handing us their food scraps. I know I would if I were them. I walked into the bathroom, I was going to take a shower but I thought since I was stressed I'd take a bath. As I sat in the bath, I was thirsty, that's when I remembered why I was thirsty, because every time I'd had a bad day, my dad would bring me a glass of water 'cause he didn't no wether I was going to cry or yell. I laughed silently, every time April came around, Billy, Charlie and my dad would take a fishing trip, and once Seth got older he'd go with them. This would be the first time ever, Seth wouldn't go with our dad. I know he'll be upset, he won't say it out loud but I know it will kill him inside. I sighed and through by head back, As much as I love Seth, Im sick of playing the mom card on him. Making sure he doesn't get her physically and most often emotionally.

"Leah you will need up like a prune if you stay in that bathtub any longer!" I heard my mom from the other side of the door.

Before I knew it Seth and I were walking down to where about 20 teenagers were celebrating Embry's birthday. For some strange reason I let Seth lead the way so we got lost in the middle of this massive forest, and I got my favourite all time shirt caught on a stupid branch so it ripped. I was beyond pissed once we got to the bonfire, I didn't care what I looked like, and I just wanted to kill Seth.

"I'll buy you a new one" Seth said as we gathered with everyone else

"With what money Seth? It's not like you work!"

"I see Leah made it in her usual personality." I heard Paul's stupid voice

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Paul"

"I got us lost, and her shirt got caught on a branch, and I tried to untangle it, and it ripped and it was her favourite shirt." Seth said with a huff

"Im sorry that trip was just so depressing for you!" I yelled at him

"So, Im gonna take this little one to bed, someone's had a big day!" Paul said in a kiddie voice pulling me to a log to sit on.

He handed me a beer which I gladly accepted. I was actually enjoying myself, that's before I saw Bella Swan clinging to Jacob's side like a sick dog.


	6. Making out in the Rabbit

Bella Swan felt like a fish out of water, at the birthday party for her best friend's, best friend. People we're sitting on placed logs around the big bon fire, dancing, some were down dipping their toes in the romantic blue ocean and some were just making out with anyone they could. Bella Swan defiantly felt like a fish out of water, that is why she stayed with Jacob.

Leah Clearwater felt very much at home. For you see, there was more to Leah Clearwater then meets the eye, of course she was a bitter, angry, stubborn, bitchy, smart ass girl, but to what all the boys on the reservation saw, was the hottest thing on the planet. Which Leah would mostly be confused by since she didn't see herself as 'worthy' ever since the Sam and Emily fiasco. So sitting on a log next to Paul, wearing a pair of black tights, a white singlet and a plain black pair of heels, the girls who attend Embry's 17th birthday party were shocked to see this side of Leah. But her pack weren't, as they all knew, Leah could be more of a girl than any other they have seen. She just does it a little differently.

"Slut" Leah heard a girl say as she was walking past her. The anger came to Leah faster the a fat kid runs to cake, she stood up and was about to confront the little bitch put a big pair of tanned arms held her back

"Jealously Leah, don't worry about it" The soothing words of Paul shivered down her spine.

"I guess having that thing here is aggravating me more then I already am." Leah nodded towards Bell Swan

"Did you wanna go talk somewhere?" Paul said handing her another beer. Leah nodded then followed Paul towards Jacob and Bella

"Dude, chuck us your keys for a sec" Paul said, Jacob noticed the beers in each of their hands and got a little worried

"Relax, if she needs to vomit, I'll air the car out later" Paul joked extending his arm to get the keys off Jacob

"Stop being a little pussy and give Paul the damn keys" Leah said in her usual tone

Jacob just looked at Paul and gave him the "we gotta talk look" as he gave Leah his keys.

"I'll meet you there" Paul said signalling Leah to Jacobs white rabbit.

Leah nodding and glared at Bella before she started walking up to Jacobs's car ignoring the comments from girls and the whistles from the guys.

Quil and Embry followed Paul and Jacob as they were a little curious of what was going on

"You say you hate her, now you want to go in the back of my car with her?" Jacob asked confused

"Man! You got Leah" Quil said shocked

"I under estimated you" Embry said

"Jake, have you seen her, she is the hottest girl on the reservation!"

"You said you can't stand her yesterday!" Jacob exclaimed

"I said I hated her personality" Paul explained

"You can't fuck personality" Quil said casually, Jacob shot Quil a look to shut him up. Which in fact worked? As you can imagine Jacob wasn't too thrilled to letting Paul and Leah have sex in the back of his rabbit. But then again who would be?

"We're not going to have sex, go back to your lover" Paul said motioning to Bella before laughing and heading to Jacobs car were Leah was sitting with her legs on the dash board. Paul couldn't help but stare at Leah's legs while sitting in the driver's seat.

"Im hungry, lets go get a burger or something"

"Jake has never let anyone drive this car but him. He'd kill me" Paul said laughing, Leah just shot him a look of if to say 'do it or I will kill you' which kinda turned the hotness off her down a little bit. "Leah I'm not driving this car anywhere" Paul laughed nervously.

"Fine, we'll have to do this then" Leah said in a soft tone as she kicked her shoes off and sat up to give Paul a passionate kiss. She locked his short black hair in her soft delicate fingers as he ran he's hands alone her back before slowly pulling away

"Come on, it's harmless making out. Don't be a fuck head"

Paul took one more look at Leah before he gently lowered her to lay on the front seat as he supported his weight above her head. He didn't need to do any begging before she slid her tongue inside his mouth as he did the same. Paul's hands wondered up and down her thighs as Leah grasped onto the collar of his shirt kissing him with more depth. As Paul started to kiss her neck Leah let out a giggle before gasping as they both felt the passenger's side door open. Leah felt a strong hand grabbing the back of her head to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Both Paul and Leah slowly looked up to see a not so happy Jacob Black.

"Hey man" Paul said dragging out the n

"Can you both go make out somewhere else, Bella wants to go home" Jacob said with Bella red in the face

"What, have you never seen two people make out before?" Leah asked her angrily as she put her shoes on. "Oh that's right, your asthma might get in the way"

"What asthma?" Bella asked confused

"Jacob. Don't. Leave .Like. This" Leah mocked Bella taking deep breaths in and out before and after each word. Paul stood behind her trying to hide the sudden wish to branch out into a fit of laughter. "You might want to go to a doctor to get that fixed. Some people might find it irritating" Leah said with a fake smile

"Leah, stop being such a bitch and go back to the bon fire" Jacob said in a harsh tone staring at her trying not to get distracted.

"You know Jacob; there is help for people like you, obsessed with someone they can never have. It's called stalker's anonyms." Leah said staring right back at him, Paul was about to lose it, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "You may as well take this little thing with you, there's also a meeting called 'Sluts 2010' since she can't make up her mind about what guy she wants and loves leading them on and then complaining how her life is so difficult. They just sound like whinny, stuck up, bitches to me"

"Leah, Im not joking. Go back" Jacob was beyond furious. Bella just wanted to get out of there, she was so embarrassed

"Why don't you just spare everyone the trouble and run off with lose leeches. You'd do all of us a lot of good." Bella looked down, she was so afraid of Leah. "Or better yet, hurry up and let that red head vampire kill you. It would make so many people thrilled to hear that the whinny bitchy Bella Swan is dead." Leah spoke to Bella like she was nothing, just a piece of dirt.

"Well at least my father is alive." Bella spoke up, but she regretted it as soon as those words left her mouth.

"You come onto the reservation again, I will personally feed you to Victoria, and that's a promise" Leah was not even an inch away from Bella. Bella just nodded and look back at Jacob who had nothing but anger and hurt in his big brown eyes. Leah smashed her beer bottle onto Bella's feet before walking in the direction of her home with Seth calling out to her.


	7. Word Vomit

'Five months ago the stream did flow, The lilies bloomed within the sedge,  
And we were lingering to and fro, here none will track thee in this snow,  
Along the stream, beside the hedge. Ah, Sweet, be free to love and go!  
For if I do not hear thy foot, The frozen river is as mute,  
The flowers have dried down to the root: And why, since these be changed since May,  
Shouldest thou change less than they.'

Leah set the book of poetry down on the old, wooden floor and brought her knees up to her chest. When she was young, her attic was the scariest place she imagined. Now, Leah wasn't afraid of anything, as she had already lost almost everything she loved. Leah now saw life as a black hole in the mist of desperation, everyone wanted to belong, everyone wanted to matter. Once you've lived, you die.

Last year in December Leah Clearwater lost her father. Last year in November Leah Clearwater lost the love of her life to her best friend and cousin. Last year, Leah Clearwater lost the funny, nice, sweet side of herself, and turned into a bitter, wolf version of herself. Leah already lost everything good in her life, what more was there to lose right? But having luck never on her side Leah knew something bad was coming her way yet again, and this time she'd be ready for it.

Done with playing the victim, time to be the bad guy, the heart breaker, that was the only way to make sure she didn't lose something else, she promised herself, right then and there never to let anyone else in. Although she had already been like this for 5 months now, Leah needed to step it up, and making out with Paul in Jacob's car was the perfect start.

"Leah, Sam wants us at his house for a meeting." I turned around to see my baby brother stand at the doorway of the attic. "Oh, and don't phase, Sam told everyone not too" Seth added before walking down the stairs.

Walking into Sam and Emily's house with my brother I felt sick to my stomach, this was not a place I wanted to be ever. If I had my way, I'd blow this joint up with Sam, Emily, Paul and Jared also in it, okay maybe not Paul but defiantly the rest.

"Leah!" Jared said thrilled, what was he up to?"Did you put on weight?" And there is typical Jared

"Did the penis in larger work?" I snapped back before taking a seat in-between Jacob and Paul. I looked at Paul who gave me a real genuine smile, I was shocked as hell. Paul has never done that to be before, but then I looked at what I was wearing, yep. Typical horny Paul. I guess Jacob was still angry with me about the whole Bella thing, and what I said to him. Fucking pussy, he should reach down and grow a pair.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Emily said walking in the living room like she owned the freaking world. The boys all shook their heads no as I just kept my eyes on the turned off TV showing her I did not care if she cooked the most delicious food on the world, besides my Mom of course.

"Okay, we are going to start changing shifts" Sam began to say, the boys all groaned and I just rolled my eyes, of course Sam would try and do the right thing, after all him and Emily are living the fairytale life right? "Jared and Embry you guys swap with Seth, Leah and Quil. But Seth, you'll be swapping with Jacob"

My brother, of course being my brother said "So, I'll be patrolling at 12 at night one week, then at 3 the next week? While I'm staying at Jake's house?" I literally felt sorry for the poor boy, he was an absolute idiot.

"Seth, you will patrol at 3 in the morning every second week with Sam and Paul from now, and Jacob will patrol with your sister and Quil." Emily spoke to my brother like he was three years old, no one does that besides me, and who does she think she is? Family? Oh, she kinda is but still.

"Can I stay at my house?" Seth asked, I slapped my head with my hand. I don't know where the fuck he came from seriously. "Are we done here? You are confusing the hell out of him" I said looking up at Sam with a glare.

"Yes, you can go if you want" Sam said looking away, finally. I grabbed Seth's collar and walked him out of the house.

Jacob's POV.

I was so glad she had left; I couldn't stand being around her for another second. I still could not get over what she had said to me and Bella, I knew she was a bitch but seriously, she acted like she was 10 years old. Emily invited us all to stay for lunch, of course we all said yes, its free food. Who could ask for anything more? I could tell Paul knew exactly what I was thinking while we were all seating at the table. He kept looking at me with a confused look on his face, what does he think Leah should be the pissed one? Try again Paul. She didn't get embarrassed like 20 times in front of the person she is in love with! I swear that boy is so dumb.

"Em, my Mom sent me to give you this" We all turned around to see Seth standing the kitchen with a blanket in a plastic bag. "She just left for work so she couldn't give to you to" Emily hugged Seth and made him a plate of food to eat.

"Jake what's up man? You haven't said a word all morning" Embry asked with food all in his mouth, Emily slapped his arm which made me chuckle

"Leah said some really bad things to Bella last night, she didn't talk for the whole ride home and she wont pick up her phone" I said poking my food with a fork

"Dude, it wasn't all Leah's fault" I heard Paul speak up

"And you think it was Bella's?" I started getting really defensive, this was not Bella's fault at all, Leah was so out of line, as to what she said to me.

"Paul you're sticking up for Leah?" Quil asked in amazement.

"Well if Jake didn't invite Bella somewhere she didn't belong he wouldn't be pissy right now" I could hear the frustration in Paul's voice. I knew he didn't like Bella, but I also thought he hated Leah. What was with him? Oh that's right he fucking made out with her in my car.

"Well you didn't have to make out with her in my car!" I was on my feet by now, directly across from Paul

"Gross man! I really didn't need to here that" I heard Seth complain.

These people were so annoying, they never saw the other side of the story. It's always the other persons fault when it comes to one of us in trouble. Do they not see how Leah is to blame? She was being such a fucking dick to Bella, and poor Bella just stood there and took it. I had enough, I kicked the chair down, making it smack onto the hardwood floor and I stormed out the back, I could hear everyone walk outside to catch me, and I mean everyone.

"Jacob, why don't you just come inside" I heard the soft voice of Emily

"Or why don't you just blame more shit on Leah!" Paul yelled gently pushing Emily behind him, as if Paul didn't want Emily to get hurt. Like I was going to hurt a girl, I wasn't Sam.

"Why do you care so much huh? Why cant you see it was LEAHS fault!" I yelled back at him stepping closer, Seth, Embry and Quil tried to calm both of us down but it just wasn't working, I was already to angry

"Because I grew up with Harry, and so did you Jake!"

"Jacob, What does my dad have to do with this!" I turned to see Seth Clearwater standing behind me in utter shock

"Leah was being Leah, angry that Bella was here then Bella said and I quote 'At least my father is alive'" Paul said angrily

"Jacob! How could you blame Leah?" I heard the shocked voice of Emily who had moved Paul out of the way, I could not believe how unreasonable they were all being, it was ridiculous, and of course Bella didn't mean to say what she said.

"So what? Leah said a lot worse to Bella and I" I snapped back at both Emily and Paul

"What the fuck is wrong with you! My Dad was like a second Dad to you Jake! To everyone and just months after he died you decide that Bella saying that doesn't matter?" Okay Seth was really getting on my nerves, why cant he just mind his own business, I wanted to show self control by not phasing, but instead words just start blurting out of my mouth

"SETH CANT YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU SAY!" I couldn't control my mouth, words just kept coming out."Why are you angry at me, you and Leah are the ones that killed him" I gave Seth a death stare once I had finished that sentence and ran into the forest, I couldn't take any of them anymore I need my space.


	8. Regrets

**I would like to start off thanking everyone for the great response I got from the last chapter, and I think we can all agree Jacob Black is a dick. :D sorry it took soo long, i've been really busy with friends and family. I hope you enjoy this one **

**Seth's pov.**

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch" Sam was pissed. As well with everyone in that small house, Emily looked like she was on the verge of crying. Everyone was cussing him and saying threatens things, I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to go home, Jacob was right, no one cares what I say, I don't belong here. I got up and walked out of the front door with Embry and Quil calling out to me, I started running. I didn't want to phase, I wanted privacy. When I got home I saw my sister asleep on the sofa in our living room.

Even though Leah comes off as bitchy and rude, she is really sensitive and thoughtful. And even if I am the baby of us too, Im still her brother and I still need to protect her from what would hurt her the most. And it wasn't just what Jacob said, it was Jacob all together, he isn't good for Leah. Leah is much better than he is, if it means Jacob goes to his grave hating me, I will keep Leah from Jacob. At all costs.

"I can't sleep with someone staring at me" Leah said as she sat up on the sofa whipping the sleeve of her jacket over her eyes. "Seth what's wrong?" Leah could read me like a book, even when I didn't want her too. I shook my head and went up to my room, of course my sister being my sister she followed me up sitting next to me on my bed.

"Seth, tell me what's wrong"

"Paul told everyone what happened at the bon fire with Jacob and Bella, and Jake thinks it's your fault" Leah rolled her eyes and slightly pushed me. I looked deep into her brown eyes; I really didn't want to hurt her. I think she could tell exactly what I was thinking

"Seth, I was to god I will shove this football so far up your ass you want be able to shit anymore"

Enough said, I took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened.

**Leah's Pov.**

I could not believe Jacob would say that to Seth. Seth isn't like them, he is just so young, and so sensitive and Jacob does this to him? I looked at my brother who looked he was on the verge of crying, I turned to hug him, he dug his head in my hair telling me he is sorry. Jacob Black is so died. I let go of Seth and ran out the door phasing when I got into the forest,

"Leah, don't give Jacob the satisfaction." Seth must of phased to try to get to me before I got to Jacob, problem was I was faster than all the of them. I could hear and smell everyone about 2 miles from where I was, once I got closed, I phased into my human form so I could hurt Jacob with more than just punches.

"Uhhh, guys, Leah's here"' Quil said unevenly. Jacob and Sam didn't care, Embry looked like he was about to shit himself, but Jacob and Sam still didn't care. I stopped dead in my tracks when Sam's fist is flying, and it's Jacob's jaw that I can hear cracking.

Holy Shit. Sam just punched Jacob.

It takes Jacob a moment to react to what happened. Then in a blink of an eye he's lunging for Sam, and they're both on the ground. The only time these boys have the common decency to wear shirts they're throwing punches at one another. I guess there not the only ones who wanted to do this in human form. I looked over and saw the boys egging Sam on, and Emily looked like she was about to shed some serious tears.

Bones are breaking, and blood is scattered throughout the ground, and shirts shreds are being clawed off of one another. Jacob's screaming profanities at Sam, but it's no use. Sam's so angry, the two of them lunged towards each other, throwing their fists at one another and cussing up a storm. Sam's looking at Jacob like he's a punching bag and an animalistic growl escaped his lips as Jacob jumps on him again, but Sam rears back, throwing Jacob off of him. The intensity in his eyes scares me. And Sam Uley has never scared me.

"Please, do something" The scared, teary face of Emily Young looked at all of us, I heard the boys groan and slowly walk over to Sam and Jacob and pull each other apart. It did take some time and a lot of power but they got Sam and Jacob at least 9 feet away from each other breathing heavily and shooting each other glares. I looked at Jacob with hatred eyes and that's when he knew I knew, he went white as a ghost. I marched right up to him and pushed him back

"Leah-"

"I cannot believe you would be such a fucking hateful scumbag to say that to anyone, let alone my brother!"I had pushed him again

"I was angry about what you said to Bella and I, I was trying to look out for her" He is digging himself into a deeper hole.

"So you'd turn your back on us for that bloodsucking bitch?"

"Im sorry, I was angry, I was in a dark place and I took it out on Seth" Was he seriously trying this whole 'I was in a dark place' shit he did when we were younger?

"You're not fucking sorry, you have never been fucking sorry, so why don't you just crawl back into your dark little place and die there" I said an inch away from his face, I gave him a hateful glare before I turned around and walked off. I wasn't in the mood for them to hear what I was thinking. I need space, I needed to breath.

2 hours, 5 missed calls, and 7 text messages later I decide to go back home. I stopped at the top of the stairs when I saw Seth laying on his bed throwing his foot ball in the air. I sighed slightly as I walked into his room and leaned against his door. Seth looked at me, that's when I knew what Jacob had said really got to him, I smiled slightly as I walked in and took a seat on his bed as he sat up crossing his legs.

"Leah, you don't have to act like you care. It's alright." Was that really how my own brother thought, that I didn't care about him? I loved him more than anything in this world, I would do anything to make sure he was safe and happy.

"Seth, you are my brother, no matter what we're stuck with each other" I joked and he laughed slightly. "I care about you more than anyother boy on this planet. Why do you think I hate Jacob? I didn't care what he said about me, I care what he said about you. Because no one gets to make you feel like crap but me. And it was not your fault, you know Dad's heart was weak, and I'm pretty sure he died In the forest, not watching us grow into man eating wolves." Seth slightly laughed again before smiling at me again. "Don't worry about anything that Jacob says, he's just pissy because he hasn't gotten laid. Like ever." I smiled at my little brother, Seth returned the smile.

"Just you and me?" I said holding out my hand

"You and me" he said fisting it then giving me that ear to ear Seth Clearwater smile that I love.

"I reckon we go and get a burger yeah?" Seth nodded. "Get your shit, I'll be down at the car in 5 minutes" I said hitting his leg before walking into my room. I grabbed my brown jacket hanging off the chair sitting at my desk, and then I felt a buzzing in my pants. Kinky isn't it?

I reached down and dug my phone out of my pocket to see I had two text messages, the first was from Embry

_Meet us down at the diner; I know you and Seth aren't doing anything since you both have no lives_

Charming isn't he? I smiled as I replied saying we'd be there in a while, and then I got to the second text message.

_Leah, can you meet me by the beach, I really need to talk to you_.

_Jacob._

I deleted that message without a second thought; there was no way I'd ever forgive Jacob to what he said to Seth.

10 minutes later Seth and I arrived at the diner my mom owned, It was a small, casual, inside diner that everyone in La Push loved. But because La Push is such a small town, Mom wasn't always stressed and busy, which was she loved the most. The inside of the diner was real home like, it had brown coloured walls with hardwood flooring, on the walls had pictures of news paper clipping of important historical events, that was my dad's Idea. And now every time something big is in the news paper, a friend of my dad's will come down with the newspaper clipping in a frame and hand it on the wall. It's been a tradition ever since Dad died. We found Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared sitting in the back booth where ever always sat, of course we'd have to get other chairs and sit them at the end of the table since we all didn't fit.

My mom came over and took our order; I think the guys loved this place so much was because my mom would never charge them for the meal. So, we were here very often. I think Seth needed to be around the guys, to make sure he knew that they all loved him and thought of him as a brother. I was watching everyone joke around and have a good time until Jared got a text

"We gotta go to Sam's" We all didn't want to go, but we knew Sam never surprised us like this unless it was really important. I said good bye to my mom and headed out to Sam's, of course thinking of Emily and Sam's house made me want to vomit over and over again but I thought I'd at least wait to see what was so damn important. As I pulled up I saw Jacob's car, I rolled my eyes as I stepped out of my truck slamming the door and walking up the porch alongside Seth, he looked at me with that 'be nice' look he perfected months ago as he opened the door walking in and taking a seat on the sofa. I stood behind him, god only knows what they have done on that sofa.

"Leah, you're 20 minutes late" Sam spoke standing in front of everyone. So, I purposely stopped on the way to get a donut, sue me.

"You're lucky I showed up" I said with a dull expression on. I looked to the left to see Jacob sitting on the floor talking to Quil, who could he forgive Jacob! Fucking push over. Quil needs to grow a pair.

"I was going to wait to tell you all this, but Emily just couldn't wait." I rolled my eyes as the kissed each other right in front of us, like seriously, if you're going to share your std infested love, why don't you do it in your own time

"We're getting married in 6 months," Sam said with a big stupid grin on his face. "And you all are going to be in the wedding" Emily finished off his sentence. I think my jaw literally dropped to the floor. Everyone gathered round giving them all congratulationy (if that's even a word) hugs and beaming with excitement for the wedding. Everyone shifted their eyes to me and settled down.

"So, I made some desert" That was the only thing Emily had to say before all the boys rushed into the kitchen grabbing plates and drinks. I excused myself to go to the bathroom; I closed the door behind me to see a cat calendar? What the fuck was she on? Then above the mirror was a sign "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" covered in daises. Oh and look, a fuzzy, pink toilet seat cover. I looked in the mirror.

"Come on Leah, don't let it bother you." I kept saying over and over and over in my head, hoping I'd eventually believe myself. But I didn't, I sighed. I needed to get out of the god forsaken house, I couldn't deal with this much perkiness. I walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen were I was Seth and Jacob laughing with each other, and everyone else. Did these idiots forget what happened literally 4 hours ago? What the fuck is wrong with them?

"Seth, Mom wants us home" I said standing in the doorway of the kitchen, I heard Seth groan and thank Emily for the pie.

"I could call her, ask her if you both could stay longer" Emily said smiling from her seat

"We're not five, If I wanted to stay longer, I would have." I said in a cold tone before basically pushing Seth out the kitchen to the front door. What the hell could Jacob say to make Seth forgive him, although its Seth,

_"Sorry Seth,"_

_"Im not talking to you"_

_"I gotta muffin?"_

_"I love you Jake."_

_"I love you too man"_

I rolled my eyes at the thought of their stupid, bromance or whatever they wanted to call it to make it seem less gay. I slammed the door shut and began to drive home in a very awkward silence.

"I forgave Jake." Seth murmured.

"No shit, don't you care what he said Seth?"

"Yes, but he was angry and he didn't mean it. I mean he basically embarrassed himself in front of everyone by saying he cried all night when Dad died."

Of course Jacob would make that shit up; he is the biggest bull shitter I know. I swear if he even stepped on foot in my house I would throw him so hard into the wall he wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of his life.


	9. Forgiving

Heeellooooo everyone :D Again; thank you all for the great responses, I appreciate them sooo much. Oh my gosh, because Im in Australia at the moment for my cousins wedding, I got to see Eclipse yesterday! Apparently they got to see eclipse since the 1 of July.

Jacob's pov.

I walked through my front door slamming it shut. Why does everything have to go wrong for me? First Bella, now Leah is pissed off. It's like the freaking universe loves seeing me miserable. I try to be nice to Bella, Leah gets pissy. I try and fix things with Seth, Leah get pissy. I try talk to Leah, Leah gets pissy. I should just give up. I fell down on my sofa in a huff.

"Jake, don't I have some great news-"Dad said from the kitchen rolling into the living room, judging by the look on my face he guessed I wasn't in the mood for good news. "Whats wrong?"

Don't you hate it when your fucking pissed off at the world and someone all happy and loving life asks you what's wrong? I swear it probably scientifically proven, and the world just hasn't heard of it yet because the science guys are too happy and joyful that they were right. I would be too if I were them.

"Is it school?, Cause you know you weren't gonna be on holidays forever" my dad said with a slight laugh before his very tiny brain noted it was bigger than that. "Come on, I like a bit of gossip"

"Leah's pissed at me" I stared at the turned off TV until I looked over at my dad who obliviously wanted me to go on with the story, I sighed as I began to tell him what happened. Right from the bon fire, to Leah and Paul, and to when we were at Emily's, once I was finished I could tell my dad was less than impressed, he looked really disappointed more than anything.

"Bella really said that to Leah?" Are you freaking kidding me, he thinks its Bella's fault too? What is wrong with people these days;

"Bella didn't mean too, Leah provoked her."

"Well, I think you need to apologize to Leah for what you said to Seth, I know you didn't mean it" My dad said picking up the phone and handing it too me.

"And, I think it would be best if Bella didn't come on the reservation for a while, just until this all blows over" That was the last thing dad said before wheeling himself down the hallway. Alright, just one phone call. I started pacing back and forth, she might not even be home. Maybe I should call later. NO I have to do this now, I've never called Leah before, what If she doesn't recognise my voice? Should I say its Jacob before I start talking?

"SERIOUSLY COME ON MAN!" I yelled at myself

I took a deep breath as I dialled Leah's number, thankfully Sue answered, I asked to speak with Leah

"What do you want Black"

"Look, Leah I am so incredibly sorry, I really didn't mean to say that to Seth it honestly just slipped out. And I know you both phasing had nothing to do with Harry's death, I mean he was in the forest for crying out loud hunting with Charlie. I guess I was just mad that everyone was taking your side over Bella's and if I could take it back I would. I'll do anything if you just please forgive me." I let out a breath as I waited for her response.

"Leah?" I said, before hearing the dial tone. Great she hung up on me. I groaned as I threw the phone on the sofa, then it started ringing, I dived onto the sofa thinking it was Leah, I hit my head of the coffee table before I answered it

"OW! H-hello?" I said shaky

"How is my baby brother?" I recognized the voice immediately

"Oh, its you." I said walking to the kitchen and opening the fridge

"Jacob Black!" My sister raised her voice

"Sorry Rach, I just was expecting a phone call"

"Ohhhh is my brother finally dating" This is way I hated talking to her

"Why are you calling again?" I asked taking a sip out of the orange juice carton

"I'm actually coming home earlier than I expected." Rachel said happily

I spat out all of the orange juice that was in my mouth all over the kitchen counter, Rachel NEVER came home to visit.

"WHAT?"

"Did dad not tell you?, I was going to be home next month, but I decided I'd come home in 3 weeks, for Emily's wedding" There's the catch

"And I can't wait to see Leah" Rachel and Leah were really close when Leah was 9 and Rachel was 11. For some reason they got on really well, even though there the complete opposite. Rachel and I talked for a couple more minutes before dad demanded he talked to his daughter. I decided to go out for a run to the beach.

I phased back to my human form once I hit sight of the beach. I changed into the shirt and shorts I tied to my back leg and walked out to the beach. And that's when I saw her, It wasn't the feeling my dad had described to me about imprinting, but it was something. She had her back to me looked out to the ocean, she had long black flowing hair; her legs were tanned and toned, looking like they would go for miles. I slowly walked towards her until she turned around.

"Cant you just fucking leave me alone" Leah said as she saw me walking towards her. Shit, I didn't think what was Leah, maybe because she always has her hair in a messy ponytail.

"I didn't know you were here, I swear"

"Whatever." Is all she said before she unzipped her shorts and threw her shirt on the sand before running down to the ocean? Normally I'd think she was crazy, the water was beyond freezing. But since we are 108 degrees, it's different.

"Leah cant we just talk" I yelled hoping she'd hear me over the waves

"Well Im not getting out" You could hear Leah yell from Africa. She was quite the loud person. I really didn't want to get wet, but then again there was a high chance the feeling at the pit of my stomach would go away. I took my shirt off and slowly stepped into the water, I swam over to her quickly. That was before I realised, I, Jacob Black, was in the most disserted ocean with a girl that was in her underwear. If it wasn't Leah Clearwater, I would have thanked the spirits.

"So will you listen to me now?" I asked looking at her; Leah dipped her head underwater for a while then sprang back up to surface

"Go on"

"What I said to Seth, I didn't even mean. I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations out on him, or you because you both don't deserve it. If I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat. I hate having this sick feeling at the pit of my stomach because I've hurt you. And you've been through so much these past couple months, I shouldn't have sided. I really really sorry Leah"

Leah flicked her long, black wet her out of her face, she slowly swam closer to me. Our bodies were almost touching, she looked up at me. I was trapped in those light brown eyes, glistening from the waves of the ocean. I felt a wave of water splash against my face, I shook up hair as I looked back at Leah confusingly

"You really hurt Seth you know that?" I nodded "And I forgive you" She said before she swam back to shore.


	10. Feeling Sorry

Leah's pov

Have you ever felt something with someone so strong you'd be willing to run away from your life, and your family just to be in their arms? Just for them to tell you they love you. For everything in your life to make sense just because you are with that one person who makes you happy when you're at your saddest? I have that. I mean, I had that. And now Im afraid I'm going through that again, but with Jacob Black. Yesterday, at the beach, I fought every urge in my being not to kiss him right there and then. I know Im not in love with him, and that's how I want to keep it. So of course I had to forgive him, even though I did not want to. Because I knew that if I kept ignoring him, he'd try harder to gain my forgiveness. What I was thinking? Jacob Black? He loves Bella; he is trying to make Bella realise she is indeed in love with him. He wouldn't even try it with me, who am I kidding? I guess being alone makes you want some attention. I grabbed my sketch book from under my bed; I sat on my windowsill and started free drawing. Before I knew it, I was drawing a grey coloured wolf staring into the mirror. Before all of this my life was great, I had friends, I would laugh at jokes. But now, all I see when I look in the mirror is disappointment. I am a disappointment; I've become this ugly creature, a genetic dead end. There was no use for me in La Push, other than to protect it. Even that purpose I was bad at. My mom always said it's a great honour to be the only female wolf in history. It's also a great honour to go to your school prom, be in love, become a mother. To be normal.

"Leah? Seth got your new text books from the school for you today, are you excited for your first day back tomorrow?" My mother entered my room sitting on the end of my bed looking at me with a big grin on her face.

"I'm not going to school" I said casually

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No, Im dropping out." My mom was in complete shock, I put my pencil and book down while turning to face her

"Leah you can't- y-y-you can't just drop out of school?" again, she was in complete shock

"Well it's not like I can go to college? Or get a job? What do I say in the interview? "Hi Im Leah Clearwater, please don't make me upset or mad because I turn into a man eating wolf" I raised my voice at that last part to make clear of my frustrations, I could tell that made my mom angry, she put the books on my bed and walked out my door. I groaned as I feel onto my bed, must my life be so difficult?

"Leah!" I heard Seth call from the hallway. "Guess what?"

"I am not playing this game with you, last time I did you forgot what I was meant to be guessing" I said with no expression

"Anyway, Rachel is coming here in 2 weeks for Emily and Sam's wedding!" Seth said diving onto my bed laying next to me

"Are you serious?" I shot up, I haven't spoken to her in like 4 months, I am surprised she's coming for Emily. When I found out about Sam and Emily Rachel immendintly yelled at Emily for being the worst cousin in the world, and she went through a stage of hating her. But I guess Rachel is over that now.

"Yeah, I heard mom on the phone to Emily's mom, apparently Emily wants you and Rachel to be bridesmaids. I thought I'd give you a heads up"

What the fuck was she thinking? Like hell I'd be her bridesmaid, like I'd even go to the damn wedding. This is some fucked up shit if she honestly things I will just forget everything and be all happy at her damn wedding, does she not recall the fact that the man I was so deeply in love with is the groom?

All I could do was laugh, I actually feel sorry for her if she honestly thinks Im going to be her bridesmaid.


	11. Carry Me Home

**2 weeks later.**

Fuckkkkkkk. I just had the biggest fight with my mom I have ever had. And now I am literally forced into being Emily's stupid maid of honour! Bridesmaid was enough; let alone a freaking maid of honour. Did she really think I'd want to do that? I swear this girl is on some serious drugs. Although, I also thought she was 'different' even as a child before the world decided to start screwing with me, I wasn't that much of a happy person, I mean I smiled, laughed, the usual. I was just casual, I didn't cry all the time, or didn't act like I had psm. I was just a normal girl. But Emily, she abnormal. She was constantly happy, I mean all the time. It got so bad, I started being embarrassed to be seen in public with her. Anyway, the only good thing about this whole arrangement is I forced that Rachel had to be the maid of honour as well, since I knew I wasn't going to help Emily at all. I hate weddings.

"Now, Leah I know you're still" My kind hearted mother tired to find the right word to explain how fucking pissed I was. "slightly angry at this situation. But please, Rachel will end up taking care of everything. You just need to walk down that aisle" Seth and I got out of the car and headed for the Black's front door. Billy was throwing this big welcome home lunch for Rachel; everyone was going to be there including Sam and Emily.

My mom had made this really gross looking dish which she claimed it being potato salad. Last time I checked potato salad wasn't brown. I shuddered just thinking about that stuff going anywhere near my mouth. Seth opened the door to find the house quite and empty, we knew everyone would be outside so I used this time to go to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, 'just completely ignore them. Don't even act like their there, Just talk to Rachel' I whispered to myself. I looked down at what I was wearing, a old pair of daisy dukes and a oversize cream and black singlet, my hair was in the messy pony tail it always was. I sighed as I let out my hair letting it flow all around my face and back. It was naturally straight so I didn't have to worry about looking like I just got out of bed. Im lucking with that I guess. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom and making my way outside.

I looked around, I saw everyone laughing, and having a good time. There was two fucking bitchy skanks standing with Sam, Embry and Jared whispering to themselves looking at me. I rolled my eyes and gave them the finger, they all gasped. I laughed to myself before being tackled to the ground. Very hard I must say, I was about to go off my brain before I saw who was laying next to me. I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed and dived onto her hugging the crap out of her. I stood up pulling Rachel with me before being tackled into another hug

"Oh my gosh, Lee- you've got freaking boobs! What the hell man!" Rachel yelled, I think I was more redder than a tomato since everyone was watching us. I heard the groan of my brother and the laughs of my mom and Billy.

"Dude your hair! Its long I love it!" I said playing with Rachel's hair making her laugh and grab my hands. We looked at each other and squealed before hugging each other once more.

"Who's the girl with Emily staring at us?" Rachel asked annoyed

"That's Kim Jared's Im-" I stopped myself, Rachel didn't know anything about us. It sucked, she was the closest thing I'd ever had to a sister and I couldn't share this secret with her. "Jared's girlfriend." I said with a dull tone. "Another bridesmaid."

"Don't worry. We'll be the biggest kick ass maids of honour ever." Rachel said excitedly. I glared at her hoping she'd take the hint that I wasn't all that happy about this situation. "Okay, we still hate Emily, she's a little slut." I laughed

I was catching up with Rachel for a good 10 minutes before my mom called everyone for lunch. I sat in the middle of Rachel and Embry. It took awhile for us to begin eating since there was a crap load of food to fit on the table. Billy and my mom got everyone attention holding up there glasses as if to make a toast.

"Leah! Your supposed to wait until were done"

I slowly spat the orange juice back into my glass as everyone chuckled. Billy made this speech about how great it is that Rachel is back. It was cute, who knew Billy was such a softy. Embry passed me the 'potato salad' my mom made. I looked down the table at Seth who had everything but that on his plate, as pushed the bowl to Rachel, I looked back at Seth who caught my gaze and we both slightly laughed. We were about 10 minutes into lunch and already some of the boys were done eating after their 3rd serving. Paul who sat directly across from Rachel kept staring at her, I don't mean death staring, in sort of like a Im-madly-in-love-with-you kind of way. I took a big drink of orange juice, while still having the juice in my mouth I looked at him looking at her again. HOLY SHIT! Paul imprinted on Rachel!

I spat out all of my drink, creating everyone to look at me, some were laughing, and others were just totally confused by my sudden outburst of laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Embry said laughing.

I was trying so hard to keeping my laughter down, I mean Paul and Rachel? Rachel being like stuck with Paul! It was just too damn funny. I shook my head and Embry as I threw my head back on the seat and started laughing my head off. Once I had calmed down, I helped my mom clear the table before Seth pulled both Rachel and I outside to play a game of football.

"Shirt's verses Skins" Jared declared, "Leah you go skins"

"I am not taking my shirt off" I yelled at him

"Its un-even if you don't"

"So, put Seth on the skins side"

"No, we've made it equal based on how good the others play, you and Rachel are shit, and since she's on the shirt side, you gotta be a skin." Quil piped up, I glared at Rachel who was silently giggling. I took the hair band on my wrist and pulled my shirt up using the hair band to tie my shirt so you could see my stomach.

"That's as far as Im going" I said with my hands on my hips

On my team we had Paul, Embry, Seth and I. This left Jacob, Rachel, Jared and Quil together. Sam didn't want to play, he just sat with Emily, being the weak fuck head he was. It was funny watching Rachel play, she tried so hard to act tough, but every time one of the boys would run towards her, she'd flinch and move away. It took awhile before Paul trusted me enough to hand me the ball, but once he did, he didn't regret it I slid right past Quil and scored.

Embry took this game way to seriously, it was like if we didn't win, he'd go into shut down mood and ruin his life? Anyway, he forced us to huddle while he instructed us on how we'd win the game.

"Im gonna chuck Seth the ball, Paul you will make sure Seth is open, then Seth you pass it to Leah, Leah you distract while I run to the line and then you throw it to me and I score the winning touchdown and the cheerleaders fall in love with me" Embry stated pleased with himself.

"You mean my mom and Billy?" Seth said

"Lets just play"

We got into a line as Embry started yelling out these weird sayings, I wasn't really paying attention since I was too busy laughing at Rachel who was singing to me, miming of course. I could easily tell what song it was

'_To the windows! To the windows! To the walls! To the walls! See allll you bitches crawl!"_

I was too busy laughing at her before I realised Seth had just chucked me the ball, in panic I looked for Embry, I quickly chucked the ball to him before being tackled to the ground. My whole body thumped onto the hard grass with another heavy body laying on top of me, with one arm on the grass the other around my waist.

I looked up to see the big brown eyes of Jacob Black. As I fell I rested my arm gently on his shoulder for support. He looked down to where his hand was and saw my bare stomach; he looked back at me, dead in my eyes.

"You okay?" He whispered out slowly, catching his breath

For the first time in my life I was lost for words, nothing could come out. My breathing became quicker the more I looked into his beautiful eyes. The harder I tried to talk, the harder it became to breathe; I just slightly nodded as he got up off me, reaching out and grabbing my hand

"Shit!" I gasped falling back onto the ground

"Whats wrong?" Jacob knelt down to my level looking at my body

"My ankle, it's throbbing" I said grabbing his shoulder once again wincing in pain.

"Huh, Jacob can you please help Leah into the kitchen" I looked up to see everyone hovering over Jacob and I, my mother looking confused. Jacob nodded as he put his under my neck and another under legs

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I asked trying to push his arm away

"You can't walk Lee" Is all he said before picking me up in his strong arms and carrying me into the kitchen sitting me on his kitchen bunch gently and resting one arm on my thigh. I looked up at him, a worried look washed onto his face

"Well its broken, Jacob next time you decide to attack my daughter, please try not to hurt her" My mom said scuffing Jacob hair then patting him on the back

"I'll keep it in mind Mrs. C" He said chuckling watching everyone leave the room to go pack up outside

"Thanks Black, I won't be able to run for like 3 months"

"Try 2 days, at least." He said smirking.

"Yeah well if I can't walk to my car Im blaming you."

"Leah, sweetie, the oven at the dinner is out. I gotta run over there quickly, I'll come pick you up once Im finished yeah?" My mom said quickly kissing my head and running out the door

"MOM!" I yelled, no use she was already gone.

"Whats wrong?" He asked noticing my anger

"I want to go home like now, wanna drive me?"

"I would" Jacob said scratching the back of his head "But my car kinda broke down"

"Again?" I asked aggregated

He flicked my ankle and I yelped in pain punching him on the arm. He chuckled, then put his hands on my waist slowly putting me down on the ground

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed

"You wanted to go home" He said whisking me into his arms bridal style then walking out his front door

"You're gonna walk me home?" I asked confused

"Nope" He said letting go of me but quickly catching me again, I gasped thinking he'd actually drop me.

"Come on where's your faith Clearwater?"


	12. Blaming others

**Thank you all for my beautiful comments, I loved them all :D Sorry I don't write back, its just Im super busy and I try to get these out as soon as possible.**

**And Yes this was is probably extremely late considering that I normally put these up daily. Its just school is being a pain in the ass, with assignments, exams etc. So I am sorry, and I am trying because I LOVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE reading every ones reviews, they make me want to write more and more :D So please keep up with the (long!) reviews, hehehe long ones are my favourite. LOL sounded kinky ;D**

**Jacob's pov.**

The walk to Leah's was silent. Not a weird comfortable silence but a good one, we reached Leah's front door, I set her down lightly on the floor of her porch so she could unlock the door with one and while holding onto my arm for support. She pushed the white door open, and tried to walk inside herself. She cursed while reaching for my arm again; I rolled my eyes as I gently rested my hands on her waist lightly lifting her so she could put all her weight on the ankle that isn't hurt. Once we were in the living room she fell out of my arms onto the sofa resting her ankle on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I heard a slight mumble coming from Leah

"Excuse me? Did Leah Clearwater just thank me? Well I think this is a first time"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it."

Sue and Seth came through the door, smiling at both Leah and I

"Thank you Jake" Sue said smiling at me.

"Poor, Emily, did you know she is going to the doctors this afternoon Leah?" Sue asked from the kitchen

"No" Leah replied with a 'why-are-you-telling-me-this' voice. Sue sighed as she ruffled Leah's hair walking outside. I said good bye to Leah and Seth as I walked home, and for some reason. All I could think about was Leah.

**Leah's pov.**

I decided to just relax for the rest of the afternoon with Seth. We were watching movies while I was texting Rachel, which really consisted of lyrics we found humours. I was in the middle of sending a text to Rachel when I got a incoming call from none other than Sam, I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Leah, I really need your help. Emily has locked herself in the bathroom; she is crying her eyes out. She only wants to speak with you?" I could hear the worry in Sam's voice

"Can't she just talk to me tonight? Im not freaking going all the way to your house, then going back to mine only to see you both in 2 hours."

"Leah, just get over yourself for two seconds and stop being so selfish"

"Well that just made me want to come over even more" god he is an idiot.

"Leah, please." I groaned

"Fine, I'll be there in 10." I hung up and shoved up my phone in my back pocket picking up the keys to my truck off the coffee table.

"where are you going?" Seth asked walking into the kitchen

"Apparently Emily has gone suicidal and wants to talk to me." Seth looked at me confused then slowly nodded "Tell mom I'll be home before dinner" I said while stepping out onto the front porch dreading going to Sam and Emily's cult they call a home. Even though well all just saw each other a couple of hours ago, mom wants to have everyone over for dinner, she loves cooking for the pack. Which I don't get, they're a bunch of greedy dicks, which should go live under a rock for the rest of their lives. I sighed, my life is so pleasurable. I mean most girls would love to be forced to hang around a bunch of tanned, muscley, always half naked boys. Even if they were the biggest pain in the ass. I parked my car in front of Emily's house and walked in without knocking to find Sam pacing. I looked at him confusingly, and once he saw me, he grabbed my arm and pulled to the bathroom door, which Emily had locked, I wouldn't be surprised if we managed to open the door to find Emily laying in a pool of blood, she is after all a drama queen

''So let me guess, the bakery didn't have the right colour pink for the cake so now the wedding, as well as her life is completely ruined?'' I said with no emoticon what so ever, I really did not want to deal with this.

Sam glared at me before knocking on the bathroom door, 'Em, Baby, Leah is here, why don't you let her in' I rolled my eyes as the door opened and a hand came out grabbing my arm and pulling me in to the ever small, pink bathroom.

'Jesus, take my whole arm next time why don't you.' I said rubbing my arm

"Le-e-e-a-h, the doc-t-or-" Emily was sobbing so much she couldn't even talk properly

"Emily, use you're big girl words"

"I cant h-a-a-ave ki-d-s" And with that she feel back on the pink covered toilet seat in tears, I honestly felt sorry for her. I couldn't process this, Emily couldn't have a child. I could feel my stomach knotting, obliviously a sign of gilt.

"Emily, I am so sorry, I-I don't even know what to say" I was lost for words, I had no idea what to tell her, I didn't even know why she would want me here. She pulled her head up from her hands and looked at me still crying. You know what's the bad thing, ever since Emily was about 13 years old, she established this awful, ugly, hilarious crying face, and even since I noticed it, I couldn't look at her crying because I'd laugh. I put my hand over my mouth to try and contain myself

'_Leah, this is not the time to laugh, no, no, no, no, no, no, you neeeeed to stop right now!'_

"Why are you laughing Leah?" Emily asked shocked, shit she saw me.

"No Im not laughing, I'm just really shocked is all."

"You did this!, YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

What the fuck was this girl on, yes Emily, I reached inside you vagina and pull out all your eggs or some shit.

"YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT I GOT SAM SO YOU PRAYED I COULDN'T HAVE HIS CHILDREN, YOU SPITED ME!"

Okay, Spited? Isn't that some catholic thing to do with Jesus? I don't pray, I can't even remember the last time I was in a church, anyway, I wouldn't even know how to pray.

"Emily, I did not want this to happen to you, I wouldn't want anyone else to feel the pain I felt."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT HAVE A CHILD WITH THE MAN YOU LOVE! DON'T YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME OTHERWISE YOU BITTER, SELFISH BITCH." Emily stood up and yelled right at me, okay it's fucking go time.

"WELL I WOULD IF YOU DIDN'T STEAL HIM FROM ME!"

"SEE! YOU HAVE MOTIVE! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO SOMEONE, YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BITCH, YOU ARE JUST STILL SO ANGRY THAT SAM FELL IN LOVE WITH ME. GUESS WHAT LEAH HE CHOSE ME, HE **SLEPT WITH ME** WHILE YOU BOTH WERE DATING BECAUSE HE FELL **IN LOVE** WITH ME. I AM **BETTER** THAN YOU WILL EVER BE."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM SERIOUSLY, I COME OVER BECAUSE SAM WAS WORRIED YOU WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING STUPID, I CAME HERE TO **HELP** YOU EMILY." I yelled back at her, letting all my rage into my words. "But I don't think you know what the word help means." I opened the door to see Sam standing there shocked as he heard the whole scene in the bathroom. I walked out and turned back around to speak with Emily again

"And I don't care if you're better than me, because heck you probably are. But at least I didn't blame my problems on someone who wasn't at fault." And with that, I walked past Sam out the door and into my truck.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE!

Oh my gosh! Guys hello! Okay so i have been like totally dead for like what two months now? During the month of August,  
I went on this month long camp with my school, then when I got home my microsoft word decided it'd totally shut down. For the past week I have been talking to FanstasyLover74 about getting new programs etc. Then I thought about Notepad, So i looked on the website and said it was compatible. FML, I have been waiting and waiting for SOOOOOO long to get a new Word Pack and I had this piece of shit the whole time. THe gay thing is, it does not have spell check, and just my luck I am the worst speller in the world. So if I had terrible spelling errors I apologize.

In conclusion, You all can look forward to some hot,sexy and new chapters.

Sorry for the confusion, I asure you I didnt fall off any cliffs.

-x Holly ? 


	14. No feeling

Leah's POV.

Dinner was a bore. I had Quil on my right saying how cute Claire has been getting and how close she is to being able

to say his name probably Then Paul on my left staring at Rachel like she was the most amazing thing on the earth,

which I can kinda understand, since he imprinted on her. The weird thing is, nothing has been awkward between Paul and

I. I thought it would be since we made out in Jacobs car. Speaking of Jacob, he had been silent all night. Just sitting a few people down at the table poking his food while the rest spoke possibly the loudest they could, Mrs. Call kept looking at me with a weird smile plastered on her face. Obliviously my darling mother had talked to her about me dropping out of school during my senior year, I really didn't see it as that big of a deal? Everyone does it, but that's not what had me in a awful mood. It was Emily and her big FAT mouth, I'm pretty sure I told everyone how much of a bitch she could be. But no

no-one believed me. They only saw her fake, miss 'I'm so perfect because I don't burn toast' image. I told Rachel about this afternoons events, only because she was the ONLY person out of the 10 that were at my house to notice the angry expression

I wore.

"So Leah, I heard your going to be Emilys maid of honour? How exciting" Mrs. Call beamed next to my mom.

I looked across at Rachel who gave me a reassuring smile

"Kim is actually going to be the maid of honour Mrs. Call" Rachel spoke on my behalf. "Kim has more space in her brain than Leah does" She added on earning a laugh from everyone in the room but my mom, Mrs. Call and Jared who looked like he was going to leap over and hit Rachel's head with a brick. Of course Paul would literally kill Jared if he were to do that.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. C, but me, Paul, Jake and Jared gotta go patrol." Embry spoke standing up in his chair hitting Paul on the back of his head. I watched as the four boys continued to thank my mom and leave out my back door.

Jacob's POV.

"_Hey guys guess what? Leah didn't decide to not be the maid of honour. Emily told her she didn't want her too." _Jared said flashing us images of what he had seen from Sam a couple of hours ago.

"_Brutal" _Embry laughed along with everyone else

"_Guys, lets just focus okay? Its not our business about what's happening between Leah and Emily."_

I could imagine what Leah would say if she were to find out we were all snooping in her business, she really hated that. One time she pushed my down the flight of stairs in her house because I heard her talking about this bra or whatever. I didn't even know what the hell she was going on about, all I know is it was hilarious and totally worth getting bruises for.

"_Awww. Sure Jakey, we'll stop. Maybe later you all can come over to my house and have a tea party?" _I just rolled my eyes at Quil's comment.

"_So what you like Leah now eh Jake?"_ Paul asked _"She does this thing with her tongue-"_

Thankfully I managed to block out everything else Paul said. I really did not want to hear about him and Leah's make out session they shared in my car. I decided to focus on the task I had, like what my dad always says 'Nothing is worth it, unless you fight for it'. Well that doesn't really have anything to do with the patrolling I'm doing. But it makes sense most days, especially lately with hormonal Paul imprinting on my sister of all people. The really funny thing is that he hasn't even told her yet, how soft is he? I guess once he does, and they start with the kissing and cuddling, then its gonna bother me a lot. Since the fact he basically lives in everyone else's home but his own.

"_Thanks man." _Paul said with a dull expression.

"_So Jake." _Embry broke the silence _"Have you spoken with Bella lately?"_

Bella. That was probably the longest Id gone without thinking about her. Thinking about her with that bloodsucking killer. Ever since that night at the bonfire, I haven't been able to see her as I did before, I don't know why but I haven't been feeling as sad as I thought I would. Every time I think about her, which is a lot. I don't feel sad, angry or sour. I don't feel anything, it doesn't mean I don't care about her, I would kill anything that hurt her in anyway. But I don't feel pulled to her as much as I used too.

"_No."_ I said finally breaking out of my thoughts.


	15. My favourite person

**Heeey guys. I know the last one was very short. I have been having troubles writing these. Major writers block going on over these neck of the woods. Its hell for me, so Im thinking of starting another story, as well as this one. I was thinking along the lines of Paul and OC? Tell me what you think XD  
**

Leah's POV

I woke up around 11 in the morning, I got in about 2am due to my stupid patrolling hours. I swear Sam purposely gave me the worst out of the group just for kicks. But I didn't care, as long as I wasn't stuck patrolling with him I was on cloud nine. I took a quick shower the left my now past the shoulder hair to dry naturally, I got dressed in a pair on short denim shorts with a light green singlet and slipped on a pair of light brown ankle boots as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen were my mother had been busy feeding Seth.

"Morning sweetie. Do you mind taking this cake to Billy's? You could see Rachel while your there" My mom said with a beaming smile. I loved how she'd persuade me to doing things for her.

"Sure mom" I said sitting down as she put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. As I finished with a glass of apple juice I took my plate to the sink and grabbed the keys of my mom's truck and started my 10 minute drive to the Black residence.

10 minutes and one argument with a police officer later I got to the small, tiny house and started walking up the pebbled pathway Rachel's mom had made specially when we were all young, she did it so we wouldn't hurt ourselves on the rough surface the lived on. I walked up slowly with the cake in a box on my left hand as I used my right to knock on the door before. After waiting for what seemed like 10 minutes the door opened and I found a very tired looking Jacob dressed in only a baggy pair of pants that I guessed were pyjamas, he gave me a questioning expression that I took as a "Hi Leah, its great to see you. Come on in"

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked following me to his small kitchen were I placed the cake

"Does there need to be something wrong when I come over to see my favourite person" I said pinching Jacobs cheeks roughly. "No. I'm here to see Rachel." I looked around the first floor of the house. No Rachel in sight.

"She went to the grocery store." Jacob replied leaning on a kitchen bench

"Hmm. I can see why" I stated with my head in his refrigerator, what is that I spy with my eye? I pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper and started drinking it, before I could take another decent sized sip, Jacob pulled the can out of my hands and held it preciously to his chest.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" He asked looking at me like I had three heads. I grabbed the can back out of his hands and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Give me the can!" Jacob said quickly catching on my steps almost knocking over the cake my mom made trying to retrieve his precious can of drink.

"Get over it" I moved quickly into the lounge room standing at one end of the sofa as Jacob marched to the other side, getting ready to pounce whatever side I used to get out. Shit, his serious, over a can of soda? I started laughing at his deadly glare he was giving me.

"Oh you think this is funny Clearwater?" He asked, before I knew it her was jumping over the sofa heading for my direction, I quickly turn the other direction and headed for the kitchen again. That's when things turned ugly, apparently Jacob now travels silently, so when I turned around to see where he was, I accidentally knocked the can of soda all over Jacob's legs and feet. I didn't know what I was laughing at the most, the fact that his legs and feet were now sticky or his facial expression.

"Oh you think this is funny Clearwater?" Jacob asked as he grabbed me from my waist and started pulling me towards the door, I grabbed the closet object to try and maintain my balance but he was too strong. I started laughing as his hands travelled up my hips tickling me, I started squealing with laughter as I tried to get out of his grasp, but again he was too strong. I could hear the sound of him laughing with as he tickled me more quickly and kept a strong hold of my hips. Then our attention went to the doorway of his house as we saw Rachel and Billy slowly enter the house, I stopped my laughter as Jacob lightly removed his hold of my waist. Billy and Rachel started to go into the kitchen, Billy with a confused look and Rachel with a smirk on her lips. Great, I was sure to be hearing about this later.

"What is all over the floor?" I heard Billy ask. Jacob and I walked into the kitchen seeing Rachel get a towel and water trying to clean up the floor.

"Oh, Jacob wet himself" I said, earning a scream from Rachel who through the towel back on the floor and Jacob's elbow colliding with my stomach.

"She's joking, there was a misunderstanding with a can of soda." Jacob spoke as if it were a national dilemma.

"Anyway, Billy my mom said to give you that cake or whatever it is. She had made to many for the diner today or something, I don't know I wasn't listening." Billy laughed as he rolled towards the box lifting it up.

"If your mother gives me any more treats I'm going to end up fat" He spoke

"Who says you aren't already there?" I said teasingly, Billy scoffed then laughed loudly grabbing a hold of my arm before rolling himself into the lounge room. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, I took it out and noticed I was getting a call from Emily, let me guess she put on 2 pounds and its my fault. I rolled my eyes and walked outside to answer the phone

"Hello Leah?" I heard Emilys voice on the phone

"Yeah, Its me"

"Look Leah, I sorry. I really didn't mean what I said, I was really upset about what happened. I really wanted to have a family you know? But that did not give me right to take it out on you. And I do really appreciate you coming to see me when I was in tears. I know now that you would understand better than anyone. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I apologise and I would love it if you and Rachel would meet Kim and I at the bridal store in Forks."

Urggh, Really? I could think of a million things I'd rather do then go wedding shopping for my ex boyfriend/future husband and my ex best friend/ cousin who blamed me for her not working vagina.

Like pushing her off the nearest cliff, but that wouldn't really go down that well with everyone.

"Okay. We'll meet you both there in 20." _Why did I just do that? God Leah your and idiot._

I walked back into the house seeing Rachel and Jacob in what looked to be a very heated argument. I just shook it off, seeing as all the years we grew up together they would fight all the time.

"Get your ass ready we have to go bridal shopping or whatever with Emily and Kim" Rachel groaned and hit her head on the kitchen bunch. I laughed lightly as I grabbed my keys and opened the front door waiting for Rachel to get her slow ass out the door so I could get this over with.

"Oh your gonna look so pretty in that brides maid dress Leah!" Jacob pinched my cheeks, karma from before.

"You say that again and I end you." I said as Rachel walked out the door towards the truck, I slammed the door in Jacobs face smirking as I walked to the truck Rachel was already in.


	16. Hazel Brown eyes

"Okay, I don't get it. She says all those horrible things to you, admits she slept with Sam WHILE you were together. And we're going to go help her find her wedding dress?" Rachel asked as we were driving into Forks. The Cullen's didn't see it as an issue if one of the pack were going to be on their land alone, so I didn't have them to worry about.

"I'm not trying to be friends with her or anything. I mean you saw how angry I was. I'm just being the bigger person, I just want to get through the stupid wedding as quickly as possible and forget any of this ever happened."

"I'd cut the bitch if I were you."

_'I make her say, Oh ah ah oh oh ah oh oh , when I , Pa-pa-pa poker poke her face face Pa-pa poker poker her face, I make her say Oh Ah Oh Oh Ah Ah Ah Oh Oh , Pa-Pa-Pa Poker Face, Pa-Pa Poker Face'  
_

_'She Wanna Have Whatever She Like. She Can If She Bring Her Friend ,And We Can Have One Hell Of A Night. Through The Day' _Rachel started tapping her knees singing to the song on the radio, then she started full bolting out all the words laughing as she was singing full off key. I kept trying to focus on the road but she was just too funny to watch. By the end of the song we had stopped at a red light throwing our arms in the air singing at the top of our lungs

_'Can't Read My, Can't Read My, No He can't Read On My Poker Face, She's Got Me Like Nobody'_

_Can't Read My, Can't Read My, No He can't Read On My Poker Face, She's Got Me Like Nobody'_

This is why I was proud to say Rachel Black was my best friend, she could make me laugh at absolutely anything in the world, no matter how stupid she looked, she tried to force a smile on my face. Before I knew it we had pulled up into the car park of the bridal shop we spent 40 minutes driving too. It was a very small shop, it was pure white with laces around the door. It looked like something out of a movie, in the widows you could see amazing long, puffy white dresses with pink and cream coloured candles in the corners of each widow. I took a deep breathe before walking into the store with Rachel following me, I spotted Kim with a glass in her hand eyeing all the different coloured and shaped dresses, the brides maid dresses I guessed.

"Emily! Leah and Rachel are here" She called, luckily it looked like no one else was in the store besides the owner.

"Rach, Leah!" Emily walked over to say also holding a glass similar to Kim's. "I thought we could get all your dresses today, I've basically done everything else, so I thought we all could use some fun trying on the dresses" Emily beamed with a bright smile on her face. I could tell she was trying really hard to make things better between us.

"Sounds like fun," Rachel broke the silence, nudging my left arm lightly. I looked up at Emily and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, so I've already picked a few, but I want it to be a group decision, so just go into the dressing rooms while Kim and I wait out here"

"Hey! Why doesn't Kim have to try on the dresses?" I asked

"Because I need to help Emily pick out what flowers go with the dresses, and I cant do that while I'm busy changing from dress to dress" Kim answered holding up a book that read 'Flower Arrangements 2010'

"Yes because that's so much work" I heard Rachel mutter, I laughed before turning the door of the dressing room.

I swear Emily had gone over bored there was at least 20 million dresses in here, all as ugly as the next. I was in hell, I picked up the first one on the pile and eyed it. It was a baby blue, knee length, one shoulder puffy dress. It was disgusting, I couldn't believe Emily even thought this would do, I sighed as I walked out of the dressing room to see Rachel is a long, bright pink, glittery, puffy sleeved dress, I lost it. I grabbed my side trying to contain my laughter at her, she looked so funny it in. After an hour of trying more and more hideous dresses Emily gave up on the store, thankfully. Kim suggested to look on the internet and stores outside of town that deliver, Emily thought it was a great idea and decided to get the sales person in the store to take all of our measurements so Emily would know if the dresses she wanted would fit all of us. Around half past 2 we were aloud to leave, I don't think I have ever been so happy to go home in my life.

"How much do you wanna bet we walk into the house and it's an entire mess with no food left in the fridge." Rachel joked as she opened the door to find exactly what she had described, with a Jacob, Embry, Jared and Paul laying all over the floor in front of the TV.

"Seriously Jacob! If you dont know how to clean up after yourself, eat somewhere else!" I heard Rachel yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah JACOB" Embry yelled, seeking to get into Rachel's good books.

"Do not get me started on you Embry Call!" Everyone laughed at the redness of Embry faces once Rachel had yelled at him too.

"Well, you all smell horrible, so I'm leaving." I said grabbing my keys of the table near the TV

"Hey Leah, give me a ride yeah? I gotta patrol with Seth in like an hour" Jacob said getting up and walking out the door.

Sure thing, no need to thank me, I'm just using up gas on your sorry ass. I walked outside to find Jacob already in the truck, that boy moves fast. I hoped in and started the car, we were about 10 minutes into the drive when I left something go under the truck, it made both Jacob and I jump. We both casually looked at each other confused as I pulled over to see what the hell it was. I jumped out of the truck to see something covered in blood.

"Oh my god, that is disgusting!" I said running off to the side of the road to pick up a stick. I walked over to they creature to see what it was, I felt Jacob look over my shoulder, I could feel the heat from his body gently rest on my back as I bent over. I gently poked whatever was laying on the road. No movement, guessing it was dead I used the stick to try and turn it over, that was until that damn thing that was supposed to be dead decided to grab the stick I was holding in my hand, with its mouth and start tugging on it. I screamed quite loudly cause by the fright it gave me by grabbing the stick, I threw the stick on the ground as I reached up and placed one hand on the crook of Jacob's neck, this obviously gave him a fight to, because I felt his arm quickly snake around my waist

I stood there in shock as we watched the creature run down the road with the stick still hanging out of its mouth. I could feel my heart beating 20 miles an hour, I could not believe that just happened. I looked up at Jacob whose face was very much pale.

"Holy shit" He whispered

I looked at him again, before starting to laugh. I could feel my heart slowing down once we were both laughing at what just happened. It took me a while to realise we were still I the same postion, I slowly looked up at Jacob once more, my heart started beating fast again, if not faster. I looked into his deep hazel/brown eyes, his grip on my waist slowly tightened making me become closer to him.

"We should get home." I said quickly looking behind him to the car, slowly realising my hand off the crook of his neck.

"Uhh, Yeah." he said letting go of my waist, I walked over to the car and began to climb in before looking back at him again, standing completely still scratching the back of his neck like he does when he is nervous. Wait a second, how do I know what he does when he's nervous?


End file.
